narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Heavenly Dog Whistle
|image=Tiangou.jpg |kanji=天国の犬笛 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Tengoku no inubue |literal english=Dog Whistle of Heaven |jutsu rank=A |jutsu classification=Space–Time Ninjutsu, Summoning, Hiden |jutsu class type=Offensive, Supplementary |jutsu range=Short, Mid, Long |users=Dan Inuzuka |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga }} It is a technique that has only been mastered once before. One that cannot be created or stolen. In essence, it is a connection between a Master of Dogs and their training. Utilizing their own training grounds as a base of offense. To use it, one must seek out and form a contract with Tiangou (天狗, Tiangou "literally meaning: Heavenly Dog"), a legendary creature said to be a godly dog that travels among stars, consuming the sun during an eclipse and defecating its moon. After one passes its test and a contract is signed in blood, Tiangou bestows his gift. This technique gained its name from the sound made during casting. Although instant, the dimensional rift created causes an everlasting whistle to be heard by those who travel. Background The Tiangou (天狗, Tiangou "literally meaning: Heavenly Dog") is a creature said to have existed for centuries. It traversed heavens challenging Gods of men and serving as a primordial being for dogs. Similar to a meteor, it'd streak across the sky and consume earth's sun before defecating its moon. As time passed, its existence transformed into distant rumors. Legends told from sages. A goal for those who pursue a Dog Sage's path. Only in recent times has Tiangou been proven real through countless usage by two powerful pure blooded Inu warriors, one being Great Dog Sage himself and his descendant; Dan Inuzuka. Yatsufusa originally passed this test to ensure his title of Great Dog Sage. It increased his dog based Senjutsu powers exponentially. After Yatsufusa, not a man survived its test for generations. Even his own child died within. For that reason, Yatsufusa forbid partaking in Tiangou's trial. During Lord Inuzuka's training upon the Hill of Dogs, he successfully awakened his inner spirit. His immense bestial spirit that laid dormant from birth. That alone was a feat most could failed to accomplish. Awaking and mastering one's heart held unimaginable danger yet potential. But it only pleased him little. He needed more. It then came to him that his greatest Grandfather told him of an ancient training. Only used for Dog Warriors of extreme power, an immense test that hundreds could not succeed. Failing meant death. So of course Yatsufusa feared sending his descendant, one possessing immeasurable potential, into the belly of the beast, literally. Dan protested. Reminding Yatsufusa that he too succeeded. And through their powerful blood, Dan would follow in his foot steps. His dedication and determination moved Yatsufusa. Leading to him sending Dan into Tiangou. Meanwhile, Konmei was taken into a separate training session. One meant to elevate him in a way that would match Dan should he succeed. His swords and beads also confiscated, Dan started his trial alone. Time is an earthly concept that does not exist within the belly of the beast. Minutes, seconds, hours, even days to years and months are interchangeable. It is an absolute hell. Each condition directly associated all that is dog. But should one overcome it, their power is increased tenfold. Before he could start, Dan regurgitated. It's inner stomach smelled absolutely wretched. It made blood pour out his every opening. He had to tie his kimono across his face before being able to think straight. Fighting for consciousness. Dan realized this hindered his abilities greatly.The most obvious disadvantage is its darkness. Being inside a stomach, there is absolutely no light. And those who partake in this trial are forbidden from bringing along supplies. It is a trial for dogs. Going such a long time without light sharpened Dan's night vision. He had to survive against them. Fighting in a darkness so thick he could grasp it in his hand. As time passed, he began to see things. Shadows move about. Dance around his person. Howling dogs preparing for hunt. Because of Tiangou's inner smell, he was unable to distinguish attackers. Fighting without sight or smell nearly killed him. A toad sits still to gather natural energy, but we are dogs. We are predators. We go out and take it! His greatest grandfather's words repeating inside his mind. This darkness...it tortured his mind. Drove him mad, into insanity. Dan could literally hear the darkness whispering. He felt alone. Never in his life had he been without Konmei or Chosho. It felt awkward. Empty. During his many attacks, Dan barely survived. Those beast were indeed powerful. And fast. Only his bestial spirit kept him safe. Enhancing his naturally high senses. But it failed to match up his enemies. Dan had been pounced. And he felt claws against his neck. Almost giving up, he remembered his loved ones faces. Silently saying goodbye. Funny that I would die in darkness, Yami. His last words. Before death, a light shone bright before him. Illuminating the beast that had pounced atop him. And in this light, he felt her. She called out to him. Begging him not to fall before disappearing. And as her light faded, his eyes transformed. Pupils becoming slits. He could not die. Not here. All his ferociousness hidden within his stomach unleashed. Those urges hidden within transformations and lacked inside his heart, brought out. Albeit not being able to see, he could feel it. The sensation an animal feels when trapped in a corner. He felt its bestial nature. The energy driving him mad. He was out for blood for murder. It seemed never ending. Countless creatures coming for his head. Wishing to feast upon him. However, he remained grateful for this new surge of power. Wanting to hunt. To kill. Yet, he could not survive fully. Without his sense a smell, his strongest weapon, Dan lacked battle competency. He suffered heavy wounds. Blood lost. Pain. Constantly attacked. Unknowing who stood behind him. His eyes, although powerful, could only go so far. It was then he noticed something during his rage of madness. Being in darkness so long caused his aggressors to go blind. They existed in darkness. Unable to see. Which meant they relied on hearing and smelling. This lead to Dan finding a quiet location before removing his makeshift mask. While meditating, he started to inhale Tiangou's wretched innards. Hallucinations occurred. He heard sounds that were not true. Saw people that could not be seen. And even tasted strange sensations. It smelled worst than death. It smelled of death as well. Nearby rested his great grandfather's bones. His nose, eyes and ears bled for an indefinite amount of time. But he remained quiet. He ignored what he heard. Ignored what he saw. Remaining still, his attackers could no longer hear him. He covered his body in Tiangou's flesh. Taking on his environments scent. Meaning they could no longer distinguish him from Tiangou's inside. Making him invisible. In darkness he sat. Concentrating on his nose. Using his chakra to differentiate smells. It seemed to only worsen. He started to feel that surge once more. Succumbing to his bestial spirit. He wanted to give in. Dan needed to give in. Like a dog unleashed into the wild, he felt it call out to him. As minutes passed, Dan's body began to change. His hair sharped. Eyes darkened and claws elongated. He was about to snap, no longer able to see the boundary between fantasy and reality until.... Konmei. Konmei simply licked his face and rubbed his neck against Dan's face. Dan felt his snow white fur. His comfortable yet strong body transferring strength. And surprisingly enough, he could smell Konmei. He smelled Konmei's unique wash. His breath every inch of his body. His pheromones. Things that a normal human, no matter an Inuzuka or not would not. His nose became accustomed to it. Through continuous focusing, he could even differentiate his aggressors from Tiangou's innards. Now able to hear and smell at superb levels, his hearing had sharpened through meditation. Now Dan was ready to hunt. He tackled his captors head on. Fighting like never before. As if he found the perfect balance His claws sharpened against their dense flesh. Cutting through them easily. He consumed their bodies. Used his techniques masterfully. An absolute warring machine, after his thirtieth kill, he realized that his opposing force would never end. Yet he continued fighting. Each kill absorbing energy into his body. It was then that Fusehime stood behind him. Or what he thought was his great mother. And he barked. He barked like a supernova exploded from his stomach. It contained enough power to tame Tiangou. The chakra channeled through his stomach and out its mouth. Suddenly his enemies flew a large distance. Before returning. Bowing before head of their pack. Forever in his service. He'd finally awaken hisheart. He felt a warm light consume his body. It brightened. No longer could he see, hear or smell. Sensory overload drove him to faint. When he came too, Dan laid upon a soft fur. No longer surrounded by Tiangou's drenched innards. No. He felt at home. He felt Konmei's beautiful fur brushing against his skin. Even Chosho who tackled upon his awakening. Dan was lost. A blindfold kept his eyes protected, including plugs for his nose. Suddenly, someone gently removed his coverings. And his eyes, ears and nose adjusted. Being in darkness for so long, surrounded by a wretched scent, all the while hearing nothing exponentially increased his senses. He could hear and smell everything in the country he sat on. Through chakra, he tuned carefully. Billions of different scents registering into his mind and body. He could smell things that immense ninken could only dream of. He gained the ability to hear high spectrum, even telling natural disasters before they occurred. His body had been heavily wrapped to help heal him. The key to past this test is not achieving power. It is the key to all that is complete in this life. A balance between man and beast. Finding the perfect stance in between. Doing so, you will achieve the heart of the beast. A wild, ferocious chakra within us all. Its that massive bark you let out. That warmth you feel in your stomach. I passed this trial centuries before by finding this balance in energies. Those creatures you fought inside were nothing more than men who could not find balance. And so they are cursed to spend eternity as food for one another. Only when you achieve can I recognize you as a Sage. And Dan Inuzuka, my son, you have passed. That concept alone taught Dan all he could learn inside of Tiangou. Inside, he felt a power like none other. Even before his sense of smell, he possessed a sixth sense. A wild sensation that fed off the thrill, power and fear. He enjoyed killing those inside. And for a while, he felt his body transform. Almost becoming feral. The taste of flesh pleasured him greatly But only when he thought of his loved ones, did he channel his human energy. His human spirit and bestial spirit entered a circular dance, creating Yin and Yang within. Once his contract had been fulfilled, Dan's signature appeared on Tiangou's ancient scroll. And through contact, he was taught the summoning technique passed among Tiangou's masters. Tiangou, the Heavenly Dog became another member of Dan's massive pack. Usage After using it to increase his power, Dan retained free access to Tiangou's innards as a battlefield, prison and overall as his own personal domain. The technique itself is the actual space-time ninjutsu that warps himself and others into Tiangou's apparently infinite stomach. The dog's stomach, thought to consume the sun, is absolutely massive, seemingly never ending. For this reason, Dan boast that this technique is similar to bringing others into his own dimension. He spent years learning every nook and cranny of it. It's effects, the composition even the location and process it induces upon humans who attempt Tiangou's trial. By teleporting himself, this jutsu transforms into a method of dodging extremely powerful attacks. And in situations where his allies lives are at stake, Dan can bring them along for safety. But no mere shinobi could hope to survive Tiangou's stomach; often referred to as The belly of the beast, Hell itself. When used for protecting loved ones, Dan must call upon his Ko beads power. This way, his heavenly barrier protects those who travel with him from Tiangou's hellish insides. Using it as a battlefield, its rare for an opponent to survive its basic conditions upon entry, let alone continue battling Dan Inuzuka who is capable of fighting without hindrance while inside. This becomes his realm. One that is both infamous and feared. Due to its usage, the Tiangou's stomach is nearly indestructible. Resilient to all natures. Surrounding it's fleshy constructs are immense oceans of strong corrosive gastric acid that can dissolve anything that should happen to fall into it. This gastric acid emits an unimaginably strong smell. One that causes blood to leak through every pore. A natural man killing poison. Inhaling it induces unconsciousness and suffocation. Should one possess a strong enough will or unique means of survival, the gas drives them to madness. It smells worst than death. Dissolving flesh. Gas. Absolutely horrid. Those with capable noses lose that sense completely. It is strong enough to cast powerful hallucinations. People who matter. Allies, loved ones and friends. All killed within these illusions. It is a hallucination that is natural, making it different from Genjutsu. As in a simple release does nothing. Tiangou's innards are infinitely dark. Darkness inside Tiangou is nearly alive. One could not make out their own body from darkness. Light is consumed within and a high pitched sound is also emitted, causing ones mind to further fall into insanity. Because of his training, these disadvantages become advantages. His senses are just as strong here, making it his ultimate hunting ground. By teleporting his enemies here, Dan basically controls his own field. Also, since Tiangou soars through earth's heavens, its stomach serves sort as a different realm. Those trapped inside or nonexistent to those outside. Inside Tiangou are hundreds if not thousands of those who failed his test before. They take form of demonic man beast. Blind and feral, hunting to consume all that they smell. Even fighting one another. It turns this battlefield into a hellish realm. One where one has to worry about their surrounding environment and creatures. Through training, Tsuyunoinochi formed a connection with Tiangou. Obtaining a new power upon maturing as a sword. In instances in which Dan wishes severe a target into multiple pieces, destroy an incredible defense, protect his loved ones from harm, hold a target, or simply let Tiangou's inner conditions kill it, he is able to send his enemies into Tiangou's stomach through powerful blasted portals. There are two variants of this power. Crescent and Full Moon. Crescent portals are for offensive purposes. When a bladed portal makes partial contact with a target, only the part it touched is sucked into Tiangou. Meaning they are spatially severed into two locations. It is a technique that cannot be stopped by normal means, as it cuts space itself. Sucking its contacted part into Tiangou and leaving the rest at the current location. By literally absorbing all that occupies that space, the surrounding object is bifurcated, unable to reconnect. Even environmental objects contacted are inhaled by Dan's mighty blast. Unlike Crescent, Full Moon fires an entire orb. Ultimately absorbing in dangerous attacks, objects and people before disappearing. Forever closing the pathway and trapping it inside Tiangou for all eternity or until Dan wills its return. Like crescent moon, it even sends in contacted pieces of the environment. Entire mountains have been consumed by this blades unique power. And alongside Takenshi's earth release, they transformed a mountainous land into one perfect for a village. Dan can manipulate the size of both blasted portals. Either sending a massive portal flying at a target or a thin crescent blade that cuts his opponent in half. After making contact, Getsuga Tenshō drops its piece or whole immediately towards his ocean of acid or onto its flesh. Doing so, allows Dan to remove his enemies while he remains in the outside world. When used for imprisonment, Tiangou's inner darkness mixed in with its gastric acid often drives his opponents mad. They experience never ending illusions and lose all track of time, rarely does one not fall unconscious upon arrival. Dan can re-summon his prisoners through a basic summoning technique as well. Dan can use these blast as a method of returning back into Yakigakure from inside Tiangou. Doing so causes a whistle to emerge where he will return to. Category:Inuzuka Clan (Simba)